A Puppet With No Strings
by PokeMaster115
Summary: So, Circus Baby killed me, my soul was forced to posses this... Bonnie rip-off, Circus Baby's Pizza World burned down, and now I'm STILL stuck in this body? Why does my life suck? And who the heck is this animatronic that's following me in the shadows all the time? -Mike
1. Chapter 1

**Cut the junk, for the third time.**

Chapter 1: Changed

'Ugh...'  
"Hey, you OK?"  
I opened my eyes to be met with Funtime Freddy's face. "GWAH!" I nearly stumbled back. "Whoa! Sorry for scaring you, Bon-Bon." Funtime Freddy said. 'B-Bon-Bon..? Isn't that..? Oh no...' "Why were you in the scooping room?" I closed my eyes and looked back at the bear. "I-I... Listen, I don't think you'll believe me, but, well, I-I..." I closed my eyes again and made sure to breathe. "...I'm not really Bon-Bon." "What?! What do ya mean?" "I-I'm really Mike Schmidt. I-I was killed by Baby... I don't know how I ended up in, well, Bon-Bon..." I opened my eyes and saw Funtime Freddy's shocked face. He looked down. "S-So... I got the wrong person? I'm so sorry!" He dropped me- I hadn't even noticed he had been holding me -and ran out of the room. I wanted to yell 'Wait!', but for some reason I couldn't. Then, Baby happened to walk into the room. "Hello, Mike Schmidt. That's a nice look for you." I looked at her terrified. She chuckled slightly. "Well, since there can't be two of you, off to the scooper!" She picked me up and threw me. I landed exactly on a convertor belt. Something that looked like a hook was hanging above me. Even though it wasn't really scary, I looked at it in pure fright. Before anything could happen, I was suddenly thrust off the convertor belt and into a paw... a paw... Funtime Freddy! I looked up at the bear's face. "Th-Th-Thank you." I said, realizing I could speak again. He put me in the place where Bon-Bon usually was. I felt a wave of comfort. 'Must be because I'm Bon-Bon now.' The bear smiled at me, then turned to look at Baby. The animatronic stumbled back, then fled from the room. "How 'bout we go back to our stage?" Funtime Freddy asked me, imitating when Bon-Bon would say that. I nodded, and the bear hurried off to the Breaker Room, holding me. We stood there on the stage most of the time. It went that way until...

 **Me: Once again, cut the junk. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! We're back!**

Chapter 2: An Old Friend Returns

" _Welcome. Why are you here? Type in the keypad_."  
" _It seems you had trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type and will auto-correct it for you. One moment..._ "  
" _You are here to: rescue a friend. Is this true_?"  
" _Okay. I will send a message to management. If needed, they will come and take you out. You will then be charged with 5 years in prison for breaking and entering. But then the company will pay the bail for you. Have a good day."_

I looked at Funtime Freddy. "Who would come down here if they didn't have to?" He shrugged. "I have no idea." We passed it off as a malfunction, until I heard footsteps coming closer to our room. The door opened, and Freddy was about to say something when I yelled, "Stop!" The bear looked at me. "What is it?" I stared at the animatronic that had entered the room. An animatronic I had given up all hope on seeing ever again. "F-Foxy?" I asked, my voice quivering.

 **Me: Whelp, that was short.**

 **Funtime Freddy: Yep.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Faceplams***

 **Mike: PIZZZZAAA!**

 **Me: You're not Chica.**

Chapter 3

The said animatronic cautiously stepped back. I gestured for Funtime Freddy to let me talk to him. He nodded, walked over to the terrified fox, kneeled down, and extended his arm, with me on it, out. "Foxy?" I asked. "Is that really you?" He shook his head, and looked back at me. "M-Mike? Lad, what happened?" "One of the animatronics, Circus Baby, killed me. I don't know how, but my soul ended up in this body." Then, a smell came in through the door. I knew it immediately. "FIRE!" I screamed. In all the chaos, while running out of the door, Funtime Freddy accidently dropped me. After a while, I started to cry. I would die because of the fire, I knew it. But right when I was about to give up hope, a voice sounded from the doorway.  
"Hello?"  
I looked up. Funtime Foxy was standing in the doorway. She ran over and picked me up. "We need to get out of here. I wearily pointed towards the door. "The elevator! Great idea, Bon-Bon!" The fox hurried out into Ballora Gallery. She ran through the room, crawled through the vents, and got to the elevator. From the sounds I was hearing, all the other animatronics were there. "Bon-Bon..." Funtime Freddy was sobbing into his paws when Funtime Foxy got out of the vent. She went up and tapped the bear's shoulder. "Huh?" He looked up. "Bon-Bon! Thank you, Funtime Foxy!" Funtime Freddy happily grabbed me. I hastily climbed up onto the spot I always was; on his hand. Then, I noticed Circus Baby trying to get out of the vent. "Just leave me here." She groaned. I looked at Funtime Freddy. He nodded and pulled Baby into the elevator. "No-one left behind." We both told her. She half-chuckled, half-groaned. "Th-Thanks." Once I made sure everyone was in the elevator, I motioned for Foxy to press the 'up' button. He did, and we were rocketed upwards. When it stopped, I lost my balance, and fell backwards onto the elevator door. Before I could push myself back up, the doors opened and I fell out.

 **Me: CLIFFHANGERS! I HATE THEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on... just one more... NO!**

Chapter 4

"MIKE!" Both Funtime Freddy and Foxy yelled. Before I hit the ground, someone caught me. I looked up into the face of Circus Baby. "You saved me," She whispered. "Now I'm saving you." He gave me back to Funtime Freddy and explained the whole story to the other Funtime animatronics, who were very confused. Foxy took this as a distraction and ran behind me. He started tickling me. "AHAHA!" I laughed. "Cut it out!" "Well, ye still be ticklish." "Please! AHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! AHAHAHAHA!" Then, Foxy accidently knocked me off Funtime Freddy's hand. "Oops!" I tried to say something, but I couldn't. 'What the..? Why can't I talk?' Foxy put me back on Funtime Freddy's paw.  
"AHEM!"  
We all turned around to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing behind us. Circus Baby jumped and hid behind Funtime Freddy. "W-When did you guys get here?" Foxy asked. "That dosen't matter." Freddy said. "What does is that you brought all the Funtime animatronics and not Mike." Funtime Freddy put his arm infront of me to guard me. "No! Ye don't understand! Mike is-" I looked at the fox and shook my head. He looked back at me. I looked back towards the animatronics. "G-Guys, it's me." The originals stepped back at hearing my voice. "M-Mike?" "How did you get in that?" "It's a long story." I casted a hateful gaze back at Circus Baby, which said; "Even though we saved each-over, I still haven't forgiven you." She gulped.

 **Me: LET'S GET MOVING!**


End file.
